Utada Hikaru
Perfil thumb|250px|Utada Hikaru *'Nombre:' 宇多田 光 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Utada Hikaru *'Nickname:' Hikki *'Profesión:' Cantante, Cantautora, Productora y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Nueva York, Estados Unidos *'Estatura: 158.9cm *'''Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' **Toshiba-EMI (1998 - Presente) **Def Island Jam (2004 - Presente) (Estados Unidos) Biografía Hikaru Utada (宇多田 ヒカル, Utada Hikaru) también conocida como "Hikki" por sus fans japoneses, es una cantante de música Pop japonesa (o J-Pop). Nacida en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Vivió su infancia entre Nueva York y Tokio siempre influenciada por el mundo de la música gracias a su padre y a su madre. Durante su infancia, grupos como los Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, The Police y Dr. Dre fueron los que dejarían una huella en ella y marcarían el estilo musical de Utada. Al principio de su carrera formaba parte del grupo Cubic U con sus padres, aunque fue muy poco conocida en esa etapa. A los 13 años, Toshiba-EMI contactó con ella para que escribiera canciones de pop en japonés, que después lanzaría en su primer y más exitoso disco, First Love, a la edad de 16 años en 1999. Este disco, First Love, fue unos de los discos que más ventas ha recaudado en la historia de la música japonesa, con más de 10 millones de copias. A este disco le sucedieron Distance y Deep River, y entre ellos muchos singles, todos en japonés. En 2003 estuvo un tiempo de baja, la razón fue una operación en la que le tuvieron que extraer un tumor de ovarios, pero no era maligno. Después de sacar su último single en japonés, Utada necesitaba un cambio drástico en su carrera. Dejó atrás las canciones en japonés para embarcarse en el proyecto de Exodus, un disco totalmente en inglés que más tarde sacaría en territorio estadounidense. Luego, en su regreso a Japón, Utada sacó varios singles y otros álbumes. Actualmente, Utada es la persona más rica de Japón. Discografía 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Estados Unidos 'Álbums' 'Singles' 'Otros' ' Tributos' Colaboraciones *By your side, con Timbaland y con la colaboración de Kiley Dean: Official Athens 2004 Olympic Games (27 de julio de 2004). *Do you feat. Utada, con Utada y Ne-Yo (21 de noviembre de 2007). Temas para Dramas * Hanataba wo Kimi ni ''para Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) * Eternally para Innocent Love (Fuji TV, 2008) * ''Prisoner of Love para Last Friends (Fuji TV, 2008) * Flavor of Live para Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS ,2007) * Sakura Drops para First Love (TBS, 2002) * Can You Keep a Secret? para Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) * First Love para Majo no Jouken (TBS, 1999) Temas para Peliculas * Show Me Love (Not A Dream) para Ashita no Jô (2011) * First Love para Mom's Apple Pie (2007) * Blow my whistle ft Foxy Brown para Def Jam's Rush Hour 2 (2001) Temas para Anime * Sakura Nagashi para Evangerion shin gekijôban: Kyu (2012) * Beautiful World -PLANiTb Acoustica Mix para Evangerion shin gekijôban: Ha (2009) * Beautiful World para Evangelion 1.01 You are (not) Alone (2007) Temas para Videojuegos * Simple And Clean para Kingdom hearts: Bâsu bai surîpu (2010) * Simple And Clean Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (2007) * Sanctuary/Passion para Kingdom Hearts II (2005) * Simple And Clean/Hikari -PLANITb remix-'' para Kingdom Hearts (2002) Premios Curiosidades *'Hobbies:' Leer. *'Idiomas: 'Inglés y Japonés. *'Sus escritores favoritos son: '''Kenji Miyazawa / Kaiko Takeshi, Ryunosuke Nakagami Akutagawa/ Yasunari Kawabata / Natsume Soseki /"Kusamakura" Yukio Mishima / Junichiro Tanizaki / Hermann Hesse / "Wildfire" Endo Shusaku / Roald Dahl / Oscar Wilde / Shel Silverstein / Edgar Allan Poe / Elie Wiesel / John Berendt / F. Scott Fitzgerald / George Orwell. *Dijo que dejaría su carrera musical por un tiempo. *El 7 de septiembre de 2002, Utada se casó con Kazuaki Kiriya, un fotógrafo y director de cine que había dirigido varios de sus videos musicales. Él es quince años mayor que ella. *Actualmente, Utada es la persona más rica de Japón. *El 2 de marzo de 2007, se anunció que Utada y Kazuaki se divorciaron, citando cambios personales y falta de comunicación debido a la naturaleza de sus trabajos. *Sus películas favoritas son de Hayao Miyazaki. * En septiembre de 2009, Utada salió con un hombre anónimo que era 8 años mayor que ella. El 27 de enero de 2010, se informó que habían terminado su relación. *El 22 de agosto de 2013, la madre de Utada, Keiko Fuji, murió por aparente suicidio saltando desde el decimotercer piso de un condominio de 28 pisos en Shinjuku, Tokio. *El 3 de febrero de 2014, a través de un anuncio en su sitio personal, Utada dijo que estaba comprometida para casarse, y pidió a sus fanáticos y a los medios que vean su vida personal desde una "distancia respetable" ya que no está en la industria del entretenimiento. *El 10 de febrero de 2014, Utada y su prometido Francesco Calianno dejaron un mensaje en el sitio oficial de Utada explicando cómo se conocieron, siendo camarero en un hotel de Londres y pidiendo privacidad. *Utada Hikaru y Francesco Caliano se casaron el 23 de mayo de 2014. *El 2 de julio del 2015 nació su primer hijo. *El 6 de abril de 2018 Nikkan Sports difundió la noticia que Utada Hikaru y su esposo Francesco Calliano se divorciaron después de 4 años. Su agencia confirmó la noticia horas más tarde. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *U3MUSIC *Perfil (UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN) *Perfil (Sony Music) *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial (Staff) *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería 9236-utadas.jpg hikaru_utada12.jpg UtadaHikaru.jpg Utada_Hikaru_040013.jpg Utada Hikaru USTREAM free performance 2010.jpg Utada Hikaru_-_HEART STATION.jpg Utada Hikaru_._This is one.png Utada_hikaruvv.jpg Videografía Archivo:Automatic|Automatic Archivo:Movin' on without you|Movin' on without you Archivo:First Love|First Love Archivo:Wait & See|Wait & See Archivo:Can You Keep A Secret?|Can You Keep A Secret? Archivo:FINAL DISTANCE|FINAL DISTANCE Archivo:Traveling|Traveling Archivo:SAKURAI|SAKURAI Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JSolista